hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cluck
|name = Cluck |kana = クルック |rōmaji = Kurukku |also known as = Chicken ( , Tori) |japanese voice = Megumi Han |english voice = Jeannie Tirado |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |eyes = Pink |hair = Blue |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Flora/Fauna Team) |occupation = Botanical Hunter Zodiac (Chicken) Dancer Musician |type = Unknown |abilities = |image gallery = yes}} Cluck (クルック, Kurukku) is a Botanical HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Chicken" ( , Tori).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 She is also part of the Flora/Fauna Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Cluck is a slim woman with dark blue hair who wears a dark blue novelty bra and mini pants. Cluck also wears a pair of dark blue gloves decorated with feather accessories and knee-high boots of similar color. Her outfit is decorated with blue and white feather accessories to represent her codename, which includes mini wings on her back. During the voyage to the Dark Continent, she is seen wearing a dark strapless dress with long gloves that reach beyond her elbows. Personality Cluck is short-tempered, blunt, and is unafraid to voice her discontent towards anything. When enraged, she tends to reiterate and yell at people to "shut up". Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, complying with his will, Cluck and the other Zodiacs gatherHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 to decide the structure for the election of a new Hunter Chairman. While waiting for Pariston, she protests that Ginta is loud and stinks. When the Vice-Chairman shows up, she vehemently opposes his leading the meeting. She and the other Zodiacs become especially hostile against him when he suggests they skip the election and make him Chairman right away, and is equally unsatisfied with Ging's candidacy. Cheadle proposes they draw lots to determine the rules, and Cluck writes down her own. Beans is called to draw and picks Ging's sheet, which makes all Hunters candidates and voters, to the Zodiacs' collective annoyance. She lashes at Ging's rule that votes cannot be anonymous, as well as his nonchalant attitude in general. She uses her ability to send voting forms to every single Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Cluck tries to manipulate the votes for herself. She attends a meeting prior to the second round of election to discuss the matter of absentees and invalid votes, where she snaps at Pariston.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 She also attends the following meeting, during which Beans gives her a list of Hunters who must return their license. At Pariston's suggestion,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 the Zodiacs gather the voters at the Hunter Association's headquarters and hold a speech to decrease the number of absentees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Cluck is eliminated from the eligible candidates after the results of the fourth round are disclosed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 She then follows the election as a viewer, attending a final assembly with all Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Like the rest of the Zodiacs, she gets shocked when Pariston steps down from his position of Chairman of the Hunter Association, making Cheadle the new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc During a meeting with the Zodiacs, Cluck watches a video of the appearance of Beyond Netero and his claim to be Isaac Netero's son. Later, it is revealed that the late Netero left a video that explains that they need to launch an expedition to the Dark Continent to beat Beyond's own expedition.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs move on to discuss their plans of action. Cluck is seen getting impatient and just wanted the group to decide what to do. The discussion was put on hold when Beyond Netero himself called. When the Zodiacs meet him in person he tells them to contact V5 and let them know they captured him. He then proposes a "give and take" with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Later, Cluck is present when Beyond signs the contract with the terms the Hunter Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Threats, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand and asks about how many infiltrators on Netero's side that the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. However, Mizaistom quickly asks Kurapika to talk about this outside the meeting room where Mizaistom explains to Kurapika about the situation and asks him to keep his theory to himself for the time being. The Zodiacs continue to sum up their preparations for the journey, with Cluck commenting that intelligence and vegetation collecting will begin upon landing. She is assigned to the Flora/Fauna Team. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Cluck is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, she agrees to reveal her powers. However, unbeknownst to her, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc When the Black Whale finally departs, Cluck attends a meeting with three other Zodiacs, Sanbica Norton, Tokarine, and another Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 On the 4th day of the trip to the Dark Continent Cluck along with Botobai, Mizaistom, Pyon, and Ginta are shown to be all in the Political Ward of the ship located in Tier 3.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Abilities & Powers Being a member of the Zodiacs, Cluck is a capable and powerful enough Hunter to have served as Netero's sparring partner, and to be deemed by Kanzai to be stronger than Morel and Knov. Her authority in the Hunter Association is among the highest. Nen Cluck's Nen abilities have yet to be fully revealed, but she demonstrated to be capable of controlling pigeons, if not other birds as well. She must be very proficient in Nen, since she used them to deliver communications to every Hunter, making it more than 600 messengers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Giving what little is known about her ability, it seems as though at least this skill belongs to the Manipulation type. Trivia * Cluck's name possibly originates from the word "kurukku" (クルック), which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound pigeons make, or it could be from the sound chickens make in many languages, which may also be spelled "cluck". * In the Viz translation of Volume 33 and 34 introductions, "Bird" is used as Cluck's Zodiac codename instead of "Chicken". * In Chapter 380, her original Japanese name is different from before despite continuing to use the same katakana in a rearranged fashion—it is shown as "Kukkuru" (クックル); either a renaming of her character or simply an error. Miscellaneous * Cluck shares the same voice actress as Gon Freecss in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:كلوك fr:Kurukku ru:Курук Category:Female characters Category:Botanical Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Flora/Fauna Team Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers